Fallen
by MileyHannahFan
Summary: Rosie and Hugo are headed back to school and so is Scorpio. But what they don't know is that Bellatrix Lestrange is now headmistress. Can Rosie and Hugo live up to the standards their parents set, even with someone so evil running the school?


Fallen

By MileyHannahFan and JasperHaleFan

CHAPTER 1

He moved slowly through the fallen rubble and debris. It had been fifteen years since the destruction of Hogwarts. Fifteen years since he had taken over England, and fifteen years since he had killed the boy who lived.

Lord Voldemort sneered and kicked at the nearest rock. It exploded into a thousand pieces, each one smaller than the last.

"I remember, fifteen years ago to this day, your father fighting alongside me and my most valuable death eaters. He was 17, only two years older than you are now." Voldemort turned to look at the fifteen year old boy. Scorpio Malfoy was the spitting image of his father with bright blue eyes, flawless pale skin and white blond hair. The boy was looking at his feet, as if the sight of Voldemort would drive him mad. The thought made Voldemort smile.

"Yes my lord. This sight is truly magnificent. It marks the day the new race of witches and wizards were born." Scorpio had a raspy voice. One that could make even the toughest of muggle criminals shiver.

"And how was that day born young Malfoy?"

"By the death of Harry Potter sir." Voldemort let the boy's thoughts settle before pressing onto the debriefing of the boy's next task.

"As you are well aware by now Malfoy your Great-Aunt is now Headmistress at my school."

"Yes my lord."

"Which means that you shall be returning there as a student." Scorpio stopped walking.

"Returning there as a student?" Scorpio spat at him as if he couldn't get the words out fast enough. "I don't want to be a student any more my lord, I want to be like you. I want to travel with you and help you to conquer the world! I can't do that stuck in school!"

Voldemort turned around, his snake like eyes and nose flaring. How dare this young boy spit at him or insult him, but instead of cursing the boy like his boiling blood ached to do, he merely smiled and laid a hand on Scorpio's shoulder.

"In good time young Malfoy. In good time I shall allow you my company, but not yet. You must return to school and learn from the teachers there. It is high time you learnt the more intricate styles of magic." Scorpio sighed and resumed his steady pace.

"Will you do it? Will you do what I ask of you?" Scorpio turned and stared at Voldemort. He took in the bald head, the flat snake like nose and the yellow bruise on his chin. Scorpio looked at each of these things in turn before answering.

"Yes my lord. I shall." Voldemort continued his stride and allowed Scorpio to fall in step behind him. How could Voldemort even be considering sending him back to school. Back to school was one thing, but school with his Great-Aunt was another all together.

*****

"Hugo! Hugo come back right now or Mum's going to have a fit!" A thirteen year old boy with scruffy red hair came bounding out from behind a couch.

"Come on Rose! It's only a bit of fun." Rosie sighed. She was only two years older than her brother, but sometimes it felt like a lot more. She had brown bushy hair like her Mum and hazel eyes.

"Hugo you know that this isn't a joke. None of it is a joke."

"I never said it was a joke, I just said it was a bit of fun." Rosie walked over to her brother and grabbed his collar.

"Listen here Hugo, Dad left headquarters three days ago with Granddad and Uncle George in an attempt to rescue Fred and you're not even worried about what's going to happen to them. They might get captured or even killed and you just sit here playing and joking around like you don't care!"

"Rosie put Hugo down and step away from your brother." Rosie did what her Mother told her to do immediately. She hated to disappoint her. Hermione looked at her children with a tired expression. There were bags under her eyes and her face was showing early signs of wrinkles. Rosie could swear she saw a strand or two of gray hair.

"You two have got to stop all of this bickering alright? I have enough on my plate without worrying about you two as well." Rosie and Hugo both looked at their feet. They knew that their Mum was worried about the resistance as well as her family, and with their Father away it only got a lot worse.

"Please just go to your room and stay quiet. For me please."

"Okay." Rosie and Hugo walked out of the room. Hermione sighed and followed them out. She turned into the kitchen and almost ran into Ginny. Even after fifteen years Ginny had not gotten over the death of Harry. She hadn't dated or even so much as glanced at a man in that time. Her hair was still fiery red, but it had lost its glow.

"Hey." Hermione smiled faintly at Ginny before turning back to the soup she had on the stove. "What was all that about?"

"Oh just Rosie and Hugo arguing again." Hermione enchanted the spoon to stir itself and went to sit down next to Ginny.

"Have you heard anything from Ron?" Ginny asked, her eyes showing signs of worry.

"No. I haven't. Not since the first night they went out."

"Do you think they're okay?" Hermione put her chin in her hands with a thoughtful look.

"I don't know Ginny," she began, "I honestly don't know." Rosie gasped and ran away from the door where she had been eavesdropping straight to the bedroom she shared with her brother.

"Hugo! Hugo!"

"What?" he asked sleepily.

"I went to the kitchen to get us both a snack and I overheard Mum talking to Aunt Ginny. They haven't heard from Dad, Uncle George or Granddad since the first night they left!" Hugo sat up and Rosie sat down next to him. "Hugo what if they got caught. What would the resistance do then?"

"I don't know Rose, and anyway what can either of us do about it? We're just kids! We can't help the resistance anymore than we can help get Dad back." Rosie put an arm around her brother with a comforting gaze.

"Mum and Dad got to help out with the Order of the Phoenix, why can't we help out here?" She questioned.

"Mum and Dad helped out because they were best friends with Harry Potter and he seemed to get to do everything!" Hugo replied.

"We have to do something. I can't just sit here waiting to see if they get back."

"Waiting to see if who get back?" Rosie and Hugo looked up. Standing in the doorway was Teddy Lupin. Teddy had bright blue hair and a sense of clumsiness about him. His parents and godfather had all died at the battle of Hogwarts so he lived at headquarters with the Weasley's.

"Dad and the others. They went to go and get Fred but they haven't come back yet." Rosie answered.

"Hmm." Teddy looked thoughtful, something he didn't do very often. Teddy shook his head and turned ready to walk out but stopped. "I almost forgot what I came in for. Your Mum wants us all in the kitchen."

"Dinner?" Rosie asked hopping off the bed. Teddy shook his head again.

"She didn't say." Rosie, Hugo and Teddy walked to the kitchen together. Hermione smiled as they walked in and told them all to sit down.

"Rosie, Hugo, as you know your Father hasn't returned with Fred yet," Rosie looked at Hugo with a smug look on her face, her brother glared at her before they both turned back to their Mother, "and he won't be. He has been captured and so has your Uncle." Rosie looked at her Mother with a look of despair.

"What about Granddad?" Hugo asked trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

"He managed to escape and make it to the safe house, he contacted us from there." Rosie looked to her feet. Her family were out risking their lives for each other and she was stuck here in a muggle home. The anger that had been building up inside her suddenly began pouring out and she began screaming at her Mum.

"Let us do something about it then! Don't make us sit here every day cleaning and doing lessons. We want to help! We know we can help! You've taught us everything we need to know just please, please let us help with the resistance. We're not kids any more Mum and you know it." Rosie sat down with a thump. The room was silent. No one knew what to say to Rosie. Finally, Hermione took a deep breath and began to speak.

"I do. But that doesn't mean I will let you join in on the resistance activities. Which I why we're sending you back to school." Rosie and Hugo looked dumbstruck. They couldn't believe that they were going to school. They had never actually been to one before, even though the law was every young witch or wizard was required to go to school.

"You're sending us to school." Rosie stated. "A school that is not only influenced by He Who Must Not Be Named, but is also run by the craziest person to have ever lived. Bellatrix Lestrange." Hermione nodded. "Why?"

"We feel it is best for you. You shall go under assumed names and no one will know that you are part of the resistance. Others you know will be there as well." Hermione said.

"Oh yeah, like who?" Challenged Rosie.

"Lee Jordan's child Jackie for one, and Luna Lovegood's child Destiny." Rosie stopped arguing and began thinking. Jackie Jordan was only twelve years old and Destiny was only eleven. They plus her and her brother would be going to a school run by Death Eaters. "Will you do it? Will the three of you go to school?"

"Three? Wait, do you mean I'm going to?" Teddy asked.

"Yes of course." Everyone turned to look at him.

"But I'd be in my last year, what's the point of going for a year? There isn't one! I'd be such a dunce! I'm not going." He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Would you say no to your Father, Teddy?" Teddy sighed. The guilt card. Hermione used it every time, and it always worked.

"No."

"So will you go with Rosie and Hugo?"

"Fine, but only to look out for them."

"We don't need looking after Teddy." Rosie said.

"I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about Jackie and Destiny." Teddy replied.

"But you'll still look after Rosie and Hugo won't you?" Hermione asked. Teddy nodded. "Good. Go and pack your bags, you leave in ten minutes."


End file.
